


because you're mine

by storiesbysonny



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Female Na Jaemin, Gender or Sex Swap, Lee Jeno is Whipped, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mild Subspace, Pet Names, Punishment, Soft Dom Lee Jeno, Spanking, Sub Na Jaemin, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:41:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25573753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesbysonny/pseuds/storiesbysonny
Summary: Jaemin gets herself in a bit of trouble, but she'd say it's worth it.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	because you're mine

**Author's Note:**

> Jaemin is a female in this oneshot - if that ain't ya jam, I don't suggest reading this.

In retrospect, it probably wasn’t the smartest thing to do, but Jaemin knew it was the only way she’d catch her lover's attention. And as much as Jaemin should be intimidated by what happens next, she can’t stop the butterflies from fluttering in the pit of her stomach. Jaemin’s excited - actually eager for what’s coming.

Jeno clasps Jaemin’s wrist in his hand as he directs them towards the stairs of the mansion. With each step, Jaemin grows more and more anxious. Stopping in front of a closed door, Jeno slowly opens it and ushers Jaemin inside. Jaemin barely has the chance to observe its interior before Jeno closes the door behind him and they’re engulfed in darkness. 

The room is quiet. Only the faintest noise can be heard from the chatter of people at the party downstairs. Jaemin can’t see Jeno, but she _feels_ him behind her, hovering over her - like a predator inching in on his prey. Suddenly, the lights flicker on, and the room is bathed in a soft hue. Jaemin's eyes barely adjust to the light before she hears Jeno's quiet footsteps and then she feels his warm breath ghost over the skin at the back of her neck.

He’s close - oh so close - but not close enough. And not how she wants him to be. 

Jeno finally breaks the silence of the room, whispering against the shell of Jaemin’s ear. “You like making me mad, kitten?”

Deliberately making Jeno jealous, just to catch his attention downstairs, Jaemin knows, is already enough disobedience for one day. But she sometimes likes to tease him, test how much she can rile him up, but in this situation, Jaemin knows better. After all, Jeno's here for business. He's supposed to mingle with potential business partners. But she was growing bored, and Jeno hadn't spared her a glance since they first entered the lavish party.

She’s been bad, and she knows she’ll be punished.

His words raise goosebumps along the skin of her arms. She remains still, knowing better than to do or say anything other than what she is told to do when he’s in this role. After all, this is what she was hoping for. Jaemin licks her lips waiting for what Jeno will do next - itching to feel his skin against her own.

Her breath hitches in her throat as Jeno _finally_ touches her. She feels his fingers make their way to the hair at the nape of her neck, tugging her head back to expose the skin of her neck. The fingers of his other hand dance their way down Jaemin’s arm before settling on her waist.

He kisses down the column of her neck, slowly. _So very slow_.

“Is this what you wanted, kitten?” He questions between each heated kiss. “Hm?” Jeno continues, prompting for an answer.

“I didn't mean-” 

Her sentence is clipped as he sucks on the skin just below her ear, a soft moan falling from her plump lips instead of words. Any coherent thoughts leaving her mind when he finally presses his firm chest against her back.

"You didn't mean to?" He chuckles condescendingly. "I don't believe that for one second, kitten. You knew exactly what you were doing." He speaks his next sentence in a hushed tone. “Do you have any idea what you do to me, angel?”

Jeno brushes his nose along the column of Jaemin’s neck, his touch feather-like. A gasp leaves her lips as he rocks his hips against her, his erection poking her lower back. “ _This_ is what you do to me, kitten. Do you feel it?” He grips her hips tightly, rocking against her once more. It takes every ounce of her self-control not to rock back into his body. 

“You were feeling quite bold, weren't you?” He bites, but Jaemin can hear a hint of amusement in his tone - mocking almost. His words alone are already unraveling her. Sliding his hand up her thigh, he continues, “First you decided to wear such a revealing dress, showing everyone what’s mine.” His words tickle the sensitive skin of her neck. “Then you flaunt and flirt with another man,” he tsks. 

He clicks his tongue in mock disappointment. And she feels his fingers, dance further up her inner thigh. His fingertips waking up every sensitive nerve-ending on her smooth skin. “What should I do with such a naughty girl?” He slowly kisses down the column of her neck, leaving a wet trail on her heated skin, before he lightly blows on it causing Jaemin to shiver against him. 

Jeno hums against her skin. Almost like he's thinking of what his next move will be, but they both know what comes next. “Just fucking you would be no fun right, kitten? I should spank you first, shouldn’t I?” He finishes, letting out a little chuckle. 

“How’s that sound?” He asks, and this time Jaemin’s sure the question isn't rhetorical and the older is anticipating an answer.

“Y-yes,” she stutters as he sucks more hickeys along the length of her neck. 

“Okay, kitten, I’ll give you want,” Jeno chuckles as he walks her over to the bed. “We’ll have to make this quick, okay? We have to get back to the party before people notice we’re gone.” 

Jeno sits on the edge of the bed before he tugs Jaemin onto his lap, her stomach pressed against his muscled thighs. He bunches the material of her dress up around her waist, revealing her ass to him. “Mm,” he hums in praise. “You have such a beautiful ass, kitten.” 

He starts to rub the skin of her ass with his warm palm, and Jaemin can’t help but quiver in anticipation. “We’ll do ten okay, angel?” He prompts, still rubbing her skin gently. 

“Okay,” Jaemin whispers before biting down on her bottom lip, waiting. 

His hand leaves her ass before it comes back down with a hard slap. “Count for me, kitten.”

“One,” she says quietly before he raises his hand again and brings it back down harder than the first. “Two,” she manages around the soft whimper that leaves her mouth. 

With each slap, his touch leaves a burning, tingling sensation on Jaemin’s sensitive skin. And each time his hand comes back down she can’t help the whines and whimpers that pass through her lips involuntarily. By the tenth spank, Jaemin can feel the pool of arousal between her legs - her throbbing core begging for attention. 

Jeno seems to notice as well as he brings his index finger to her center, swiping some onto fingertip before bringing it to his mouth. “Oh, _kitten_ ,” he mocks. “You’re always so wet for me,” he coos, licking her arousal off his finger sensually. She whimpers at the sight of him tasting her arousal like it's the best thing he's ever tasted, always so turned on by his unabashed behavior. 

“I’m sorry, angel, I almost forgot." He tilts his head in mock innocence when Jaemin looks back at him from her place across his lap. He chuckles, “I should probably fuck you now huh?” Honestly, she wouldn't put it past him, to tease her further, and actually make her wait until they get home. 

Jaemin eagerly nods her head, too eager for release to be concerned with how desperate she may seem at the moment. 

“Okay kitten, I’ll give you what you want since you took your punishment like such a good girl,” Jeno hums in praise. He dutifully starts to unbuckle his belt and unzips his dress pants, pulling both down just enough to free his erection.

“Come sit on my lap like a good girl,” he gently commands to which Jaemin quickly complies. Straddling Jeno’s lap makes her dress move even further up her body, providing a perfect view of her wet core for Jeno’s hungry eyes. She hears a groan rumble at the back of his throat at the sight alone. 

He catches Jaemin's gaze. “We’ll have to make this quick, okay?” 

“K-kay,” she stutters in anticipation as she watches Jeno stroke his cock to full hardness. Jaemin licks her lips with excitement as she watches him align his erection with her wet entrance. 

As Jeno slowly enters her, Jaemin’s breath hitches in her throat as she feels her walls stretch around his thick cock. “Nnn, D- J-Jeno you feel so good,” she manages between the cutest little pants. Jeno catches her slip up, but he decides not to mention it. He can tell she's teetering on the edge of her subspace but is probably trying to fight it because they aren't in their safe space at home.

When he finally bottoms out inside of her, a sigh passes Jaemin’s lips as Jeno rests his forehead against hers. “You’re always so tight, kitten,” he breathes out before he eases himself out before slamming back into her heat. He keeps up this tortuously slow pace for a bit, so Jaemin doesn't get too overwhelmed, before picking up his pace. 

Jaemin’s hands find purchase on Jeno’s firm shoulders as he continues to harshly thrust his hips up into hers as she tries to meet his fast pace from her position in his lap. It isn’t long before Jaemin feels a familiar surge of heat in the pit of her stomach and with each thrust a string of whimpers are leaving her parted lips. Her thighs begin to shake with exertion, and when she can't keep up anymore, she succumbs to Jeno's thrusts - falling limp in his lap as he works them both towards their orgasms. 

“D-Daddy, I- I need,” she babbles between breathy whines. 

His hands take a firmer grip on her hips as he picks up his pace even more. He hums reassuringly, surprised when Jaemin finally slips into her headspace after fighting it for so long. “I know kitten,” he coos between relentless thrusts, “You can cum, sweetheart. Daddy’s got you.”

And just like that, her vision blurs as her orgasm crashes through her body. Jeno continues to fuck her through her euphoric state until he finally cums too, with a shudder. 

As they both catch their breath, Jeno gently lifts Jaemin off his lap to search for something to clean both of them. He finds a box of tissue on the bedside table that he uses to quickly clean himself up before he pulls his briefs and pants back up and neatly tucks in his shirt. Now able to turn his undivided attention to Jaemin, he finds her already looking at him with flushed cheeks and a sated smile. He moves to help Jaemin fix herself up too - helping her smooth out her hair the best he can given the circumstances, wiping her down before fixing her dress, and steadying her onto her wobbly legs. 

When he finishes, he lets out a hum of contentment - satisfied with his handy work. He looks into her eyes and sees that she looks back at him with that usual sparkle in her big brown eyes. However, he can tell that there’s still a little haze in her irises. “You okay, kitten?” He questions, to which she nods her head with a dopey smile. “Are you sure?” He tries again, prompting for a verbal response. 

Jaemin snuggles into Jeno’s chest before mumbling an answer. “My head is still a little fuzzy, but I’m okay. Really.” She tries to assure him. Jeno runs his hand up and down her back in a comforting manner, trying to gently coax her a little further out of her hazy state. They stand there for a while, and Jeno's willing to wait for as long as she needs. 

“Will you be okay down at the party for just a bit longer? We don’t have to stay much longer,” he wants to be one hundred percent sure his lover is okay. He wants to be sure she won’t be overwhelmed when she's still in a sensitive state of mind. He’s always been extremely protective of Jaemin. And he's always cautious when it comes to her subspace because he knows it requires a lot of trust on Jaemin's part - he'd never ever want to betray that trust. 

Jaemin props her chin on his chest to look him in the eye. “I’m okay, I promise,” she says softly. Jeno searches her eyes one more time before he’s finally appeased. Already making a mental note to get her some water and something sweet once they return downstairs.

He leans down to kiss Jaemin’s forehead and then both her eyelids when they flutter shut before kissing both her cheeks and then finally her plump lips. "Love you," he whispers against her lips. Jaemin purrs in satisfaction as Jeno pulls away and her eyes open to meet his soft gaze. She sends Jeno that bright smile that always warms his insides before she whispers back. "I love you."

Jeno slowly extracts himself before he holds out his arm for her, smiling at her with his crescent-shaped eyes. “Shall we get back to the party, m’lady?” Jaemin wraps her hand around his bicep with a soft giggle. 

Jaemin can't help but shake her head with disbelieving fondness (because _wow,_ how does he go from super hot Daddy to _this_ ).

“Yes, we shall,” she replies before she places a kiss on his cheek. 

  
  


♡̷̷

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this came out okay! Feedback is appreciated <3
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/themahaeblues) | [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/fromsonny)


End file.
